TV Shows (SoW game)
The television is a piece of furniture the player can buy for his/her house in both Story of World (game) and its remake Story of World: The Shining Tower. Every day the player can watch the shows that broadcast on TV by standing in front of the set and pressing A. The daily four TV shows air between 6:00 and midnight. There are three styles of television sets the player can buy from Niklas. The only difference between three TV sets is the size of viewing screen. 'Channel 1 - Weather' Airs: Everyday Each day, Alisa will tell you the sun and wind report for the next day. The wind report is important because it will let the player know if they can use a windmill around Macaron Ranch, and get a quality boost for grinding crops with it. If the wind is very strong, then there's a chance the resulting product will have a jump in quality. 'Channel 2 - Breaking News' Airs: Everyday Any new events that occur will be announced by Mr. Jason on his daily news report. He will tell the player if someone new has arrived at Funville or there's a festival the next day. 'Channel 3 - Dessert Shop' Airs: N/A (this is a game channel) In this channel hosted by Charlene and Stefanie, the player is running a shop that will progressively expands in size, the more they create and complete recipes. Just like the cooking channel from Flower Series, the game includes 60 different recipes and 10 minigames to play. Modes *My Sweets Shop: The main mode of this game. **Let's Make Sweets: The first main mode where you create all of your unlocked recipes. **My Shop: The second main mode where you manage your shop and sell sweets. **Let's Shop: Trade in tickets earned from selling sweets to purchase all of your customization options! **Photo Studio: An album section where you view all the pictures you have taken of your sweets. **World Challenge: The minigame section of this game. Build up several global shops to sell your sweets, then play minigames are you package them for your customers. **Gallery: View and select the customization options you purchased, including clothing, utensils, furniture, wallpapers, and clocks. *Let's Play Together!: The multiplayer mode of this game, which supports 2 to 4 players at once. 'Channel 4 - Another Master Chef' Airs: N/A (this is a game channel) Hosted by Jocelyn and Mina. Modes *'Kitchen Mode:' The basic mode in game. Create recipes step-by-step as Mama watches and helps. Whenever the player is cooking a recipe, if mess up on a step, they are given an option to quit via pausing before the results come up. Doing so will not lose your progress, and you are able to redo the step without having to restart from the beginning. *'Cooking Dojo:' Earn medals in fast timed challenges. Too many mistakes will result in a failed dish although you are given the option to replay each stage whether or not you have failed. All recipes are available for this mode with the exception of Parfait and Lunch Box. *'Let's Help in Shop!' Work the register and play waitress at Mama's Burger Shop. *'Let's Harvest!' Gather recipe ingredients before the player cooks. *'Let's Help Jocelyn and Mina:' Assist Jocelyn and Mina around their house with some chores. Jocelyn first, then Mina. *'Playing Mode:' Number and word games. Category:Game Guide